


Brighton *

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Roughness, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Mark travels to Brighton for Felix's livestream, and also has quite the reunion with Jack.





	Brighton *

Mark was full of anticipation as he hurriedly packed his suitcase. Chica followed Mark as he walked from room to room, wagging her tail excitedly. He was leaving to meet up with Felix now. Raising money for a good cause was enough in itself, but this was better than just any fundraiser, Jack was going to be there. It was a ten and a half hour flight to London, then a two hour drive to Brighton, but it was worth it.

He gathered his bags and patted Chica on the head. "Be a good girl, okay? Tyler's gonna take care of you while I'm gone." Mark's dog just squinted her eyes contently as her master spoke. "Buh-bye puppy!" he called, closing the door behind him.

Mark got on his plane at 6am. By the time he got to Felix's house it would be at least 2:30am the next day, because of the time difference. Mark knew his internal clock would be all messed up, but he couldn't even sleep on the flight. He was too lost in his thoughts, also maybe a bit anxious. _Why?_ Was he nervous to see Jack? What did that mean?

When he got off his plane, it was around midnight. Felix was there to pick him up. They got to the car and there was a surprise waiting for him.

"Hey, Merk!" Jack opened the car door and stepped out.

"Jack!" Mark ran to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly, covering him in kisses. Jack laughed and Felix just looked on with a smirk.

"I figured you'd wanna see this leprechaun as soon as possible." Felix joked.

 

On the way to Felix's house, Jack and Mark sat in the back seat. Jack had already been there a full day. He hadn't even needed to adjust, since he and Felix were already in the same time zone, but Mark was still on LA time. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and now he found himself completely exhausted.

"Merk, I know you're tired." Jack said.

"Am not." Mark argued, but it wasn't a convincing statement coming from someone with their eyes half-closed already.

"Don't even try 'n fight me, come 'ere." Jack pulled him into his arms. Mark curled up in the seat and rested his head on Jack's chest. He listened to the rhythm of Jack's heartbeat, which lulled him into a peaceful sleep. 

*******

The next thing he knew, they were pulling into Felix's driveway. As Mark drowsily carried his things inside, Edgar and Maya rushed the door, jumping at the men's heels. Even though the dogs were small, Mark was almost knocked over.

"Hey, get outta here!" Felix scolded them. The pugs lowered their heads and wandered back into the living room.

"Let me take your stuff up for you." Jack offered. For once, Mark didn't protest and he let Jack take his bags upstairs. Felix was nice enough to let them stay in his guest room.

"Go to bed guys, we have to be up by noon to get ready for the stream." Felix warned, before disappearing into the next room.

"We will." Jack promised, as he made his way back down the stairs.

Felix's head popped back from around the corner. "And don't get jizz on those sheets!"

They all laughed.

Then Jack leaned over and whispered to Mark, "Go to our room, I'll be there in a second."

Mark nodded. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he detected a sexual undertone in Jack's words. Mark went to the guest room and took off everything except for his underwear, then he climbed into bed, waiting eagerly for Jack to return. He wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time with his boyfriend, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out.

Jack woke him a few hours later. "Come on Marky, time to get up, we have go to the office now."

"Shit, I fell asleep." Mark felt guilty that he wasn't able to wait until Jack got back.

"It's okay, you needed it." Jack shrugged.

"Not as much as I need you." Mark smirked.

Jack snorted. "Smooth."

It was a Saturday. The stream was going to be two days, 6 hours each. The goal this time was to raise $200,000. There were all sorts of weird, wacky things for the crew to do at different milestones, and there was a "reading your tweets" bit, where each crew member had to answer some the most retweeted questions sent in by fans. During the stream, Mark made as many excuses as he could to have any kind of physical contact with Jack. Whether it was just a shoulder bump, sitting next to him on the couch, with their legs touching, or "accidentally" brushing his hand, it didn't even matter. His heart pounded when one of the tweets requested him and Jack to kiss onscreen. He usually kept relationship matters private, but he had missed Jack so much, he hadn't even cared when the others pushed them together. They shared a quick peck, ending faster than Mark would have liked it to. He had definitely missed being able to actually touch Jack. Likewise, Jack seemed overjoyed just to be in the same room with him.

*******

Once the first day's stream had ended, they went back to Felix's house, while he was still finishing up at the office. Now they were the only ones at the house.

They had barely made it through the bedroom door when Mark pounced on Jack. He pinned him up against the wall and started kissing him aggressively. Jack could only whimper as Mark pushed his whole weight against the other man. Mark tossed his own shirt, then tore off Jack's and started to bite and suck on his neck, leaving marks.

"Whoa, Merk... slow down." Jack gasped.

"Sorry..." Mark breathed heavily. He stopped and stepped back a bit. "I'm just... really pent up, I guess."

"I understand, but maybe just... not so rough." Jack urged.

"Yeah." Mark sighed, embarrassed at how quickly he'd lost control of himself. Jack must have noticed, because he reached out to touch Mark's arm.

"Hey, it's not yur fault, okay? We haven't seen each other as much as we'd like to, I get it." he kissed Mark, more softly than Mark had kissed him.

When it ended, Mark's eyes fluttered open and he paused to take in the sight of Jack in front of him. He admired how his boyfriend looked right now, the way his eyes shown bright, even in dimness of the room. "I really missed you..." he whispered, pressing closer again.

Jack hugged him, mumbling his response into the crook of Mark's neck. "I missed you too." as he pulled away, his serious expression changed to a mischievous smile. "And I can't say I haven't missed doin' _other_ stuff with ya either."

He and Mark exchanged a loving gaze, before Mark grabbed him once again, more gently this time, and they both gravitated towards the bed.

*******

Sunday was better still. Mark was able to get up earlier, since he was more well-rested. In the morning, some of the crew walked around town, looking in shops near the pier. Then it was time for the stream. It was twice as fun, and so were the activities that accrued afterwards, in the guest room.

In the back of his mind, Mark knew this couldn't last, but he held on tightly to the idea that maybe someday, it would.

He lay there, Jack already asleep beside him. He imagined something he had wanted to do for a long time, ever since they left Boston. He wanted to ask Jack to move in with him, in LA. Then they would be together like this all the time. He had thought about it countless times before, but it never seemed like the right time. Now was as good a time as any though, when they were here, in person. _I'll ask him tomorrow_. He decided.


End file.
